MDBC Couples Truth or Dare
by MDBC Lovers
Summary: A short story set a year after the 7th - The girls play Truth or Dare, and someone is watching...
1. Chapter 1

Mother Daughter Book Club Truth Or Dare

 **Okay everyone, here's my latest story. It will be written from 3rd person, and will be kind of short. I may just publish each one after the one before.**

 **R &R,**

 **Frankie WG**

The Girls

All five of them, gathered in Pies & Prejudice. It was the first time anyone had seen each other, as the first year had been packed with activities.

Apologies. Not everyone was in Pies & Prejudice. Becca wasn't. Then she came running in, crying. She flew to the table where the Mother-Daughter Book Club was sitting.

"I hate my life!" she screamed.

"Why?" asked a worried Megan.

"Theo!"

"Wait what?" asked Emma

"Theo. He broke up with me. In a _email._ Apparently, he's been cheating for a while and didn't have the courage to tell me. I video chatted with him and when he answered I heard another girl. Then, when he thought he had turned it off, I saw them kiss! It was so gruesome!" sniffled Becca.

"Um, let's play truth or dare?" mumbled Jess, in attempt to change the subject. "I downloaded an app on my phone, and we play it all the time at Juilliard."

"Okay, cool." said Megan.

"We'll all answer the questions, all right?" said Jess. She began tapping on her phone. "First question: How do you feel about your ex?"

"I don't have one." answered Megan.

"I hate Zach." said Cassidy bluntly.

"Same with Theo, now." said Becca.

Emma bit her lip. "I love Stewart, but it's really hard to forgive him for what he did. If I saw him, I would definitely ask why. I know he has another girlfriend now, but I still want him back."

Everyone was silent for a second. It was too hard to answer. No one had been through what Emma had. Then Jess spoke up. "Next question!"


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Boys/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stewart crouched behind the seat, oblivious to the six other boys behind him. Darcy, Simon, Tristan, Theo, Zach and Kyle had all come to PP to surprise the girls. Now they were spying./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She loves me…..she loves me." he whispered to himself. Sarah had ended after two weeks, and he was trapped in limo. Halfway between love and hate. For Emma. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey dude," said Theo. "Guess what Jarcy's song is?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Under the Sea!" howled Kyle. The rest of the boys followed. Stewart didn't care. He rushed up from behind the seat, straight to Emma./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Emma Hawthorne." he started. "I love you, so so much. I am so sorry for what I did. Please, please be my girlfriend."/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Coming Soon'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma smiled. She lifted her head up a fraction of a second. "Stewart, oh Stewrat. So innocent, so vulnerable." Stewart frowned. This isn't what he expected. But she continued. "Didn't you realize it? Didn't your critical, newspaper editor's eye pick it up?" Emma stopped. She moved to put her arms on his shoulders and….../span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p 


End file.
